Paramecia Hybrid
by PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy is taken by the celestial dragons and marked by them. They make a scientist modify him with a clone of the slow slow fruit for their amusement. Thanks to Kuma Luffy is able to escape but lives with the mark on his back. Warning Yaoi Do not read if you do not like yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Luffy/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Paramecia Hybrid

Luffy is taken by the celestial dragons and marked by them. They make a scientist modify him with a clone of the slow slow fruit for their amusement. Thanks to Kuma Luffy is able to escape but lives with the mark on his back.

Chap 1 Stolen

Luffy loved hanging out with Shanks and his crew, they told amazing stories and they fueled Luffy's dream of becoming a pirate. Luffy accidently ate the gum gum fruit and became a rubber man. Luffy wanted to join Shanks's crew but the man refused, so Luffy swore to find his own crew and become the pirate king.

Shanks was impressed with Luffy's guts, and as a reward for Luffy's courage he gave him his treasured hat. "Hang onto this for me Luffy give it back when you've become the pirate king." Shanks said, and the crew began to set up to sail off.

On the day they planned to sail they spotted a dangerous ship, one with the claw of the celestial dragon on the sail. "Captain that's a hunter ship for the celestial dragons."

"Damn it, why are they here?" Shanks cursed.

"Shanks!" Makino cried out. The girl ran to Shanks's ship. "Some strange creatures took Luffy."

"Let's go men!" Shanks yelled out.

The creatures were well known as the hunters for the celestial dragons. They were once men but had been turned to mindless puppets, they wear masks with the claw mark on the face. The creatures were strong and fast and made by the scientist known as Midnight a mind that rivals Vegapunk. He however works solely for the celestial dragons, his creation was known as Zarazi; they had pale gray skin and had metal claws on their hands and feet, the claws had sea prism stone built into them, they wore black loin cloth and a black scarf around there neck. The Zarazi could see if someone possessed devil fruit powers and they possessed a doriki of 500.

Luffy was just as kid but his devil fruit power was what drew the Zarazi. Luffy tried to fight at first but they were to strong so he tried to run but the monsters were too fast and he felt his strength leave him when they grabbed him.

They took him to the ship and sailed off using the ships unique design they were long gone before Shanks could stop them. "Luffy…I'm sorry…" Shanks cried as he realized he failed to protect Luffy.

The crew set off to find Luffy in hopes of stopping him from falling into the clutches of the celestial dragons.

-x-

Sadly Shanks could not stop it the ships of the celestial dragons were called Claw Runners, not only were they faster than normal ships they didn't need a sail and they could run through the calm belt and each had an eternal pose to the main islands run by the celestial dragons.

Luffy was taken to an auction house and purchased by one of the dragons. He found amusement in Luffy's rubber abilities, and the boy had the claw burned into his back. Luffy was young so he was used for the amusement and entertainment of the dragons. Four years later they grew bored with Luffy's rubber powers so they thought it'd be funny to modify him with another devil fruit power.

The dragons didn't just want devil fruit users they wanted rarities, the scientist Midnight said it could be possible and began working on creating clone devil fruits it would be possible for someone with a devil fruit could eat a copy and gain a secondary power, how powerful it becomes would be up to the person. There was no way to guarantee success but the best odds would be to feed a clone paramecia to a paramecia; a clone zoan to a zoan; and a clone logia to a logia.

Midnight gave Luffy the copy of the slow slow fruit, the power took and Luffy gained 2 paramecia powers the rubber and the slow powers became one. The celestial dragons took great joy in Luffy's pain and came up with all kinds of sick games to amuse themselves.

They fired guns and cannons at Luffy and Luffy had to use the slow slow beam to stop the bullets and cannon balls from hitting him. True bullets would just bounce back but the dragons prepared something special for that, the tips of the bullets were modified to explode upon contact. Luffy was put through hell all for their sick amusement.

When Luffy was ten he made an escape attempt. The dragons were too foolish in believing Luffy's slow slow powers were inferior. Luffy surpassed the slow slow beam and created the slow slow wave, he used it and made a break for it, thanks to the slow wave he was able to take his collar off before the thing exploded. When the effects of Luffy's power wore off the celestial dragons didn't worry Luffy was on an island surrounded by water current similar to the calm belt only their special boats could sail from it.

Luffy's kidnapping did not go unnoticed, be it Garp, Dragon or Shanks they knew only one person could get Luffy out of their without causing a massive war. Bartholomew Kuma one of the seven warlords was charged with a special mission to find Luffy and use his pads to send him to Garp and disappear himself without being seen.

So when Luffy escaped and found himself stranded that was when Kuma appeared. "Escape." He said and sent Luffy flying, Luffy appeared in the East Blue. Kuma vanished and no one was the wiser, however the one who purchased Luffy was not happy. He placed a 30,000,000 bounty on Luffy's head he wanted Luffy back alive so he could punish him himself. He wasn't going to have his devil fruit hybrid be killed and waste all the years he spent.

To be continued


End file.
